Time Savages (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary Hindlegged, claw-wielding, almost werewolf-like creatures, created by the Corrupted Energy of Deity Quatara. They want nothing more than to cause and wreak havoc at Caduto Cuore's behest. They were seemingly animals that are almost had no sense of reason, and are seemingly like obediant dogs that are at the command of whoever they are led by. Their sense of communication is similar to a wild, well, beast. Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: ??? Age: ??? (likely thousands of years) Classification: Beasts Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B, possibly High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Infinite Time Stop and Durability Negation through it. Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation. Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and sometimes Possession/Corruption (if already Corrupted). Heavily resists Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Country Level+, much Higher with True Infinite Time Stop (Comparable to Magnet Knights, can potentially reach near-infinite amount of damage by repeated strikes over time during True Infinite Time Stop.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (comparable to Magnet Knights) Lifting Strength: at least Class 100, possibly Class K ' (Magnet Knights) 'Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range and Tens of Meters with Claws Standard Equipment: *'Claws and Beast Armor' **These extendable claws are capable of simple blade beams, tearing through many substances, and are extremely tough. The armor is simple protection to reduce damage. Intelligence: Gifted, possibly Genius (Smart enough to find optimally using their abilities, always going overkill whenever they activate True Infinite Time Stop, as they do not know if their victims survived their onslaught until they deactivate their abilities, backing away when they were done.) Weaknesses: Does not know if their victims survive during their time stop, as absolutely nothing moves until it's deactivated. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Energy Manipulation *'Energy Control': **The main use of Energy is to allow users to manipulate their elements and special moves. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE *They can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities. **They can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law **Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one-hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done **Passively, Energy works to weaken the damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts as a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken **Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user unless the user allows such to be possible *'6th Sense': They can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one can see **This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Pulse': At any time they can use their energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360-degree pulse around himself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first). It can also get rid of any "bad" part of his body that may be contagious to other parts of his body (as long as it isn't vital to survival), for example, he could get rid of a cancer affected cell so it won't spread or he could get rid of corrosion in his body in general. *'Concentration': Can focus their Energy into a single or various parts of the body to enhance the power for that particular spot. This can also be applied when using Aura, an Advanced Technique. OmniRealm Warriors often use this technique constantly during battle *'Amplification': Can increase stats by applying Energy into their body, increasing said stats to incredible levels. They can augment speed, offense, and defense to match up against OmniRealm Warriors, who are normally on a completely higher league than they are. OmniRealm Warriors often use this technique constantly during battle *'Enhance': The ability to enhance surroundings with their Energy, increasing its physical capabilities, such as enhancing a stick with Energy, turning it into a club or even sword depending on the level of control. OmniRealm Warriors often use this technique constantly during a battle, which is why using the environment against an opponent is effective *'Charge': A significant power boost, powering up the very next technique or attacked used before wearing off, can use HP instead of EP to use this ability Time Abilities *'True Infinite Time Stop': Can stop time for as long as desired. This is their opening move. It allows them to instantly defeat any enemy with seemingly no effort and at no time. They repeatedly strike the enemy over and over for an unknown amount of time, attempting to tear through anything in their way despite time being stopped. Within Time Stop, absolutely nothing moves aside from them, meaning that they themselves cannot move anything without deactivating the abilities. They can build up kinetic energy and repeated blows as they strike many times over, building up to potentially infinite attack power, instantly destroying the enemy once the ability is deactivated. *'True Time Guard': Can stop time on their claws and armor to provide for a more powerful and practically limitless defense on a physical level. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: